Sakura Peripéteia
by Aria Desu
Summary: Sejak dunia ini tercipta, ada 3 ras yang hidup di dalamnya. Human, Magissa, dan Zo. Haruno Sakura, seorang gadis ras Magissa yang tidak bisa mengendalikan kemampuan spesialnya suatu hari mengetahui rahasia bahwa Ia memiliki seorang kakak. Bersama Naruto, Sakura menjelajahi dunia mencari sang kakak dan mengalami petualangan yang unik!


**Sakura ****Peripéteia**

**.**

**Naruto © **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sakura ****Peripéteia** **© Aria Desu**

**.**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Fantasy, Friendship, Adventure**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**To The Beginning**

.

.

**History **

Sejak awal dunia ini tercipta, terdapat tiga ras yang hidup di dalamnya. Human adalah manusia biasa. Magissa adalah manusia dengan kemampuan spesial/_special skill_. Zo adalah monster yang memiliki berbagai macam bentuk dan ukuran. Mulanya perbandingan populasi Human : Magissa : Zo = 1 : 2 : 3. Dengan kata lain, umat manusia dan Zo 50 : 50.

Human tidak dapat mempelajari atau mendapatkan _special skill_ seperti para Magissa, karena kemampuan tersebut alami sejak lahir. Seorang Magissa yang terlahir ke dunia pun belum tentu memiliki kemampuan yang sama seperti orang tuanya karena _special skill _ini adalah kemampuan individu yang tidak terpengaruh dengan apa pun.

Demi keselarasan kehidupan di dunia, Human dan Magissa bekerja sama dalam kehidupan sehari-hari. Magissa bertugas untuk melindungi umat manusia dari serangan Zo yang mengancam nyawa. Kedamaian tercipta selama 500 tahun lamanya, hingga suatu hari Zo melakukan agresi penyerangan terhadap umat manusia di seluruh dunia. Peperangan pun tak terhindarkan.

Peperangan ini terjadi karena sekitar 50 tahun kebelakang, Human dan Magissa lengah karena Zo jarang sekali agresif dan menyerang manusia. Namun pada kenyataannya Zo menjauhi populasi manusia untuk berkembang biak, sehingga kondisi populasi menjadi 40 : 60.

Pertumpahan darah yang tragis terjadi selama 5 tahun lamanya. Banyak Human yang mati, namun Magissa jauh lebih banyak lagi. Umat manusia tidak bisa dibilang menang atau kalah, karena mereka hanya berhasil menekan populasi Zo kembali ke 50%. Pada akhir peperangan, populasi Human, Magissa, dan Zo menjadi 2 : 1 : 3.

-oOo-

**Tahun 549**

**Konoha City, Fotia Continent**

Cuaca sedang cerah dan matahari sedang pada puncaknya. Udara terasa panas karena saat ini sedang dalam pertengahan musim panas. Ibu kota benua Fotia, Konoha, tampak damai dan ramai seperti biasanya. Magissa dan Human berbaur tanpa ada perkelahian karena perbedaan ras. Jalan raya dipenuhi pejalan kaki yang hilir mudik kesana-kemari.

Ditengah cuaca yang panas ini, Kohona High School berjalan seperti biasanya. Murid-murid sedang berkegiatan di sekolah sesuai dengan mata pelajaran yang sedang mereka hadapi, guru-guru mengajar sesuai dengan tugas mereka.

Konoha High School adalah sekolah terbesar yang ada di benua Fotia. Bangunannya yang megah dan ibarat sebuah istana tentu saja menjadi sekolah idaman bagi semua orang. Di sekolah ini terbagi menjadi 2 blok, yaitu blok program untuk Human, dan yang lainnya adalah program untuk para Magissa.

Di salah satu gedung blok program Magissa, di lantai 3, terdapat sebuah kelas yang bertuliskan II – Sejarah, yang berarti ruang kelas untuk para siswa kelas 2 mata pelajaran Sejarah. Ruang kelas tersebut berisikan sekitar 25 murid, yang salah satunya adalah seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang duduk di belakang kelas dan sedang menghadap ke jendela, menatap kota Konoha yang sedang ramai.

"Sudah berapa kali pun aku membaca buku Sejarah tetap saja sulit untuk mengingat semua kejadian itu… haah…" keluh gadis berambut unik tersebut.

Mata _emerald_ nya menerawang ke langit biru yang luas, otaknya terbang bersama burung yang beterbangan, mengabaikan sang guru yang sedang menjelaskan materi di depan kelas. Dalam hati Ia menghitung mundur waktu sampai suara lonceng tanda istirahat siang berbunyi. Tepat di hitungannya yang ke 0, lonceng pun terdengar. Setelah Asuma, sang guru sejarah, keluar dari kelas, para siswa pun dengan segera berhamburan keluar kelas menuju kantin atau taman inti sekolah yang sangat luas.

"Sakura-chan! Lonceng sudah berbunyi, ayo kita makan siang!" terdengar teriakan seorang pemuda berambut pirang dari luar kelas kepada gadis berambut _pink_ tersebut. Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura-chan tadi pun segera merapikan tas nya dan berjalan dengan santai keluar kelas. "Bagaimana pelajaran Sejarah mu tadi, Sakura-chan?"

"Bosan seperti biasanya! Entah kenapa sampai sekarang aku masih belum bisa menghafal tahun-tahun dan nama-nama orang tua itu!" teriak Sakura sambil menatap dengan intens _cover_ buku sejarahnya yang sangat tebal. "Kau sendiri, Naruto? Aku yakin kelas Pertahanan Tangan Kosong mu sama menyebalkannya seperti Sejarah."

"Begitulah… kemampuanku tidak begitu bagus kalau tidak menggunakan senjata, sial," keluh pria bernama Naruto tersebut.

"Tapi beruntunglah dirimu, setelah istirahat ini selesai selanjutnya kan kelas Pengembangan Kemampuan. Kelas kesukaanmu, kan."

"Haha… begitulah. Semakin aku giat melatih kemampuanku ini, maka semakin besar pula kekuatanku untuk melindungimu, Sakura-chan!" ucap Naruto dengan senyuman rubah khas miliknya.

Sakura memukul pundak Naruto dengan keras dan membuang muka, "Hmph! Aku tidak butuh dilindungi orang idiot sepertimu!"

"Ahahaha…" Naruto hanya bisa tertawa miris sambil mengusap-usap pundaknya yang baru saja dipukul Sakura. Yah, Naruto sudah terbiasa dengan sikap galak sahabat sejak kecilnya ini.

-oOo-

Lonceng tanda istirahat siang selesai pun berbunyi. Seluruh siswa kembali mempersiapkan diri untuk kelas yang akan mereka masuki selanjutnya.

Sakura dan Naruto berada di lapangan Pengembangan Kemampuan dengan seragam olah raga mereka. Sesuai dengan namanya, lapangan yang amat sangat luas ini di khusus kan untuk mata pelajaran Pengembangan Kemampuan. Di lapangan ini biasanya siswa dilatih untuk lebih menguasai kemampuan mereka.

Kelas pun dimulai dengan Kakashi sebagai guru pembimbing mereka.

"Kalian semua berbarislah disini. Setelah itu tunjukkan pengendalian kemampuan kalian semaksimal mungkin padaku. Misalnya seperti ini," kemudian Kakashi mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas seketika awan gelap berkumpul di langit yang sebelumnya cerah. Suara petir pun menggelegar dan sebuah cahaya kilat menyambar arena tengah lapangan.

"Berhubung kemampuanku adalah menciptakan petir, kira-kira seperti itu hasilnya. Sekarang, giliran kalian."

Satu persatu siswa berdiri ke tengah lapangan dan mendemonstrasikan kemampuan spesial milik masing-masing. Ada yang membuat angin badai kecil, mengeluarkan akar pohon dari dalam tanah, berteleportasi, dan lain sebagainya.

Saat nama Naruto dipanggil, dengan percaya diri Ia melangkah ke tengah lapangan sambil membawa sebuah pipa besi di tangan kanannya. Di tengah lapangan, Naruto mengangkat pipa besi tersebut dan detik berikutnya pipa tersebut diselubungi oleh api berwarna merah menyala.

"Yahooo! Sepertinya kemampuanku bertambah hebat lagi!" teriak Naruto girang kemudian berlari menuju ke arah Sakura, "Sakura-chan, kau lihat kan? Apinya lebih besar daripada yang kemarin!"

Sakura hanya tersenyum ikut senang dengan kemajuan sahabatnya tersebut, "Tentu saja aku melihatnya, baka!"

Beberapa nama siswa pun dipanggil, hingga tiba saatnya bagi Sakura untuk berdiri di tengah lapangan. Suara tawa menghina pun terdengar dari seluruh siswa di kelas, minus Naruto tentunya.

Naruto tidak suka sahabatnya ditertawakan, Ia pun berteriak memberi semangat pada Sakura, "Ayo Sakura-chan! Kau bisa!"

Sakura berkacak pinggang di tengah lapangan sambil menatap intens tanah dibawahnya. Oh tentu, Sakura pun mendengar tawa hinaan teman-teman sekelasnya. Ia tahu, sangat tahu, mengapa dirinya ditertawakan seperti itu. Semua itu dikarenakan…

Sakura berkonsentrasi pada tanah yang Ia pijak selama beberapa detik. Bahkan Ia sudah memejamkan kedua matanya supaya lebih berkonsentrasi. Lama Ia berkonsentrasi namun hasilnya… nihil.

Tawa seluruh murid pun semakin menjadi-jadi.

Ya, Sakura memang seorang Magissa, namun Ia sendiri tidak mengerti cara mengendalikan kekuatannya. Selalu saja, setiap kali Ia ingin mengeluarkan kekuatannya, tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Diamlah kalian orang-orang bodoh! Hari ini mungkin aku belum mengeluarkan kekuatanku, tapi lihat lain hari!" teriak Sakura lantang sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Seorang siswa yang bernama Maya berseru menjawab Sakura, "Sampai kapan? Kiamat? Hahaha…"

Naruto menatap teman sekelasnya dengan tatapan penuh amarah, "Jangan kalian tertawakan Sakura-chan! Dia sudah berusaha!"

Naruto mengusap perlahan pundak Sakura ketika gadis itu menghampirinya. Saat ini Sakura tampak kuat dan hanya membuang muka dari semua hinaan yang tertuju kepadanya, tapi Naruto tahu lebih baik daripada itu…

-oOo-

Sekolah sudah lama berakhir, sekarang cahaya matahari sudah hampir terganti oleh bulan. Suasana sekolah mulai sepi karena kebanyakan siswa sedang berkumpul di gedung asrama mereka.

Kecuali seorang gadis dengan rambut merah muda yang satu ini.

Gadis itu duduk dibawah pohon rindang di taman belakang sekolah yang cukup tersembunyi dari keramaian. Ia menundukkan wajahnya dan memeluk kedua lututnya.

Suara isakan tangis yang amat pelan terdengar samar-samar.

"Sakura-chan!" terdengar teriakan Naruto. "Sakura-chan… sudah kuduga kau pasti disini."

Dengan lari terburu-buru, Naruto langsung menghampiri Sakura dan duduk disebelahnya. Alis Naruto sedikit mengerut saat merasakan tubuhnya terasa lebih berat di dekat Sakura.

Ah, ini memang seperti biasanya.

Mereka hanya terduduk dalam hening. Hanya suara isak tangis Sakura yang terdengar bersama semilir angin yang menyejukkan.

Setelah beberapa menit, suara isakan Sakura pun berhenti dan terdengar suaranya berbicara pelan, "Naruto… kenapa aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengendalikan kemampuanku…?"

Ya, keadaan seperti ini sudah sering terjadi.

Sakura yang terlihat kuat dan berani di mata semua orang yang menghinanya, sebenarnya Ia selalu mencurahkan isi hatinya di tempat ini kepada Naruto.

Seperti biasa pula, Naruto akan memandang langit dan berkata, "Bukan tidak bisa, Sakura-chan, tapi belum bisa. Mereka saja yang tidak tahu seberapa kuatnya _skill_ mu itu."

Mendengar kalimat Naruto, perasaan Sakura menjadi lebih baik. Entah sudah berapa kali Sakura duduk menangis, menyedihkan seperti ini di depan Naruto, tapi pria itu tidak pernah mengejeknya dan malah selalu menghiburnya.

Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali Sakura berterima kasih dalam hatinya. Ya, hanya dalam hatinya.

"Padahal kalau mereka ingin menghina, menurutku lebih masuk akal kalau mereka menghina selera pakaian dalammu yang kekanakan itu, Sakura-chan! Kau suka menyimpan yang bergambar ra—" belum selesai kalimat Naruto sudah terpotong oleh pukulan maut Sakura.

"Bakaaaa! Hentai!" teriak Sakura sekuat tenaga. "La—la—lagipula bagaimana kau bisa bi—bisa tahu itu semua?!" wajahnya sudah memerah sambil menatap tajam pria pirang yang sudah tersungkur di tanah. Kepalan tangannya masih berasap di udara.

"Ehe…ehehe… aku hanya menebak, Sakura-chan," jawab Naruto sambil berusaha duduk kembali, "Siapa sangka ternyata dugaanku benar?" lagi-lagi Naruto tersenyum lebar seperti biasanya.

"A—apa maksdumu berkata seperti itu, baka?"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin menaikkan _mood_ mu saja, Sakura-chan."

Sakura menggembungkan kedua pipinya kemudian memalingkan wajahnya, "Hmph, jangan kau pikir itu berhasil."

"Ya, ya, terserah kau, Sakura-chan."

Tapi Naruto tahu, usahanya itu tidak sia-sia karena saat ini tubuhnya tidak terasa berat seperti tadi.

-oOo-

Beberapa hari telah berlalu sejak kejadian tersebut. Saat ini di kelas II – Teori Pertahanan sedang tidak ada guru karena seluruh guru sedang mengadakan rapat entah mengenai hal apa.

Kelas sangat ribut, ada anak yang sedang menyombongkan kemampuannya, ada yang bergosip ria, dan ada pula yang tertidur.

Di salah satu bangku, duduklah Sakura dan Naruto yang sedang mengobrol berdua dan sesekali diselingi tawa. Mereka berdua memang selalu bersama karena mereka tidak memiliki banyak teman akrab di sekolah, ah ralat, tepatnya hanya Sakura yang seperti itu.

Sebenarnya Naruto cukup terkenal di kalangan para siswa Konoha High School karena sifatnya yang supel dan ramah. Kebalikannya dengan Sakura yang tidak memiliki seorang teman pun selain Naruto karena sifatnya yang terkenal galak dan kasar.

"Hei Sakura-chan, menurutmu apa yang sedang dirapatkan oleh para guru saat ini?" tanya Naruto dengan antusias.

"Hmm… mungkin saja rapat ujian praktik untuk minggu depa—ah tidak! Sialan! Ujian praktik minggu depan!" teriakan Sakura hanya dijawab dengan gelak tawa Naruto. "Diam kau Naruto! Kali ini kau bisa tertawa, tapi minggu depannya ujian teori, kau tahu?"

"Uwaaaaa! Tidak! Ujian teori itu neraka!" kali ini giliran Sakura yang tertawa.

Sakura menatap ke luar jendela besar kelas, "Haah… cuaca sedang cerah begini malah diam di kelas… ingin rasanya keluar dan berenang."

"Berenang? Itu berarti Sakura-chan akan memakai biki—uhmp!" mulut Naruto langsung dibekam oleh Sakura.

"Diam kau, hentai!" kemudian Sakura pun menghela nafas, "Hmm… kalau diam begini aku jadi kepikiran… bagaimana ya kondisinya jika aku betatapan lansung dengan Zo."

Mulut Naruto yang sudah terbebas pun bertanya, "Kenapa tiba-tiba begini, Sakura-chan?"

"Tidak, aku hanya penasaran. Kita bersekolah disini kan supaya suatu hari kita bisa masuk salah satu Magissa Division dan melindungi manusia dari para Zo," Sakura membalikkan badannya untuk menatap Naruto, "Tapi teori dan latihan kan berbeda dengan kenyataan di lapangannya."

"Ada benarnya juga. Tapi tenang saja, kalau nanti tiba saatnya kita melawan Zo, aku Namikaze Naruto akan selalu melindungimu, Sakura-chan!"

"Haha… kita lihat saja, Naruto."

-oOo-

Minggu ujian praktik pun tiba. Kebetulan Naruto dan Sakura memiliki jadwal ujian yang hampir sama. 4 dari 6 ujian mereka berada di kelas yang sama.

Semua ujian berjalan lancar, meski tidak sempurna, bagi sepasang sahabat Haruno dan Namikaze ini. Dan tidak terasa hari terakhir ujian pun tiba, ujian kelas Praktik Penyerangan dan Pertahanan.

Di antara semua mata pelajaran praktik, ini adalah salah satu yang selalu dianggap sulit oleh kebanyakan siswa karena di kelas ini mereka dituntut untuk bisa menyerang sekaligus bertahan dengan kemampuan mereka. Tentu saja semua siswa sudah mempersiapkan yang terbaik untuk ujian terakhir ini, namun mereka semua dikejutkan dengan sebuah pengumuman.

"Ujian Praktik Penyerangan dan Pertahanan kali ini akan dilaksanakan sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Kalian akan keluar dari Safe Area di Konoha dan melawan satu Zo yang kalian temui disana!" suara Anko, guru mata pelajaran tersebut, terdengar sangat lantang.

Kepanikan melanda seluruh siswa yang sedang berkumpul di area tersebut. Apa katanya? Melawan langsung Zo? Tentu, tuntutan ujian hanya melawan seekor Zo, tapi tetap saja mereka belum pernah bertemu, apalagi melawan langsung makhluk tersebut.

"Semuanya tenang! Aku tahu ini salah satu ujian yang tersulit, dan kakak kelas kalian memang banyak yang gagal disini. Memang kalian akan tetap naik kelas meski kalian gagal di ujian ini. Tapi ketahuilah, kalian akan bangga jika berhasil melewati ujian ini!" lanjut Anko.

Seorang murid yang Sakura kenali bernama Kiba itu mengacungkan tangannya, "_Sensei_, apa maksud sensei dengan banyak yang gagal? Apa mereka mati?"

"Tentu tidak, bodoh. Jika kalian tersudutkan oleh Zo, maka aku dan beberapa anggota Magissa Division yang akan ikut mengawasi di ujian ini lah yang akan membunuh Zo itu untuk kalian," Anko mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh siswa kemudian melanjutkan, "Kalian boleh memilih seorang partner untuk ujian ini dan melawan seekor Zo. Jadi 2 orang lawan 1 monster, tidak sulit, bukan?"

Ketika kalimat itu selesai terucap dari mulut sang guru, seluruh murid langsung ribut mencari siapa partner mereka di ujian kali ini. Naruto tentu saja langsung menghampiri Sakura dan senyuman rubahnya cukup untuk mengatakan bahwa Ia akan bersama Sakura.

Sakura menarik lengan seragam Naruto dan berbisik, "Naruto, apa kau yakin mau satu _team_ denganku?"

Naruto memasang muka kebingungan mendengar pertanyaan Sakura, "Apa maksudmu, Sakura-chan? Tentu saja."

"Ah… maksudku… kau tahu kan aku… tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatanku. Aku takut kekuatanku malah tidak berguna saat dibutuhkan!" nada bicara Sakura agak naik.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, Sakura-chan, kau bukan tidak bisa tapi belum bisa," ucap Naruto menenangkan, "Dan sudah kubilang juga, aku akan selalu melindungimu!"

Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan langsung membalikkan badannya, memunggungi Naruto, "Yasudah terserah padamu! Nanti pokoknya jangan menyesal ya!"

"Tidak akan, Sakura-chan!"

-oOo-

**Sakura POV**

Akhirnya kami pun tiba di Unsafe Area sekitar 10 meter dari Konoha. Dekat memang, Anko sensei bilang untuk jangan terlalu jauh supaya terpantau Zo macam apa yang ada di sekitar kita.

Ini pertama kalinya aku menginjakkan kaki di Unsafe Area seumur hidupku, dan aku yakin begitu pula kebanyakan dari siswa yang lainnya.

Aku membalikkan badan untuk memperhatikan pagar besi setinggi 10 meter yang menjadi pembatas antara wilayah aman dan tidak aman. Meski pagar itu terlihat lemah dan tidak mungkin bisa menghalangi para Zo, sebenarnya pagar itu mengandung sihir pelindung di sekitarnya yang dibuat oleh salah seorang ahli sihir perlindungan dari Magissa Division, atau setidaknya itulah yang aku baca di buku-buku pelajaran.

Aku mengedarkan pandangan lagi dan menemukan beberapa bangunan tinggi yang merupakan pos pengawas bagi para Magissa yang berjaga.

Perjalanan dengan bus selama 2 jam ini sedikit membuatku lelah, tepatnya pegal punggung. Sekedar informasi, kendaraan seperti mobil dan bus terdapat cukup banyak berkeliaran di kota, namun tidak ada kendaraan yang berani keluar dari wilayah aman kota. Diluar sana terdapat banyak Zo, jadi biasanya orang yang mau berkelana lebih memilih berjalan kaki ditemani dengan beberapa Magissa handal.

"Sakura-chan, ayo kita selesaikan ujian ini!" aku melihat Naruto sedang tersenyum padaku seperti biasanya sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Semuanya sudah menyebar dan mencari Zo, ayo!"

Aku hanya mengangguk dan menyahut uluran tangan dari Naruto.

Aku melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Beberapa teman sekelasku tampak baru akan memulai untuk melawan Zo di hadapan mereka, beberapa lagi masih berjalan sepertiku dan Naruto.

"Haaaaa!"

Aku dan Naruto, serta beberapa siswa lainnya berhenti berjalan dan menolehkan kepala ke arah teriakan tadi. Ternyata suara tersebut berasal dari Kiba dan Shino yang sedang melawan Zo setinggi 2 meter yang berbentuk seperti beruang gila.

"Whoa… Kiba sudah mulai melawan ya," ucap Naruto dari sampingku.

"Kalau tidak salah kemampuan spesial Kiba itu berubah menjadi sosok anjing ya?" tanyaku pada Naruto. Seingatku mereka berdua berteman cukup baik.

Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaanku, "Dan _partner_ nya itu Shino, pengendali serangga. Mereka berdua cukup menonjol di kelas, mungkin mereka bisa mengalahkan Zo itu."

Aku kembali memusatkan perhatian pada pertarungan Kiba dan Shino.

Kulihat mereka berdua membagi tugas, Shino menyerang dari jarak jauh dan Kiba yang sudah berubah menjadi sosok anjing menyerang dari jarak dekat. Kiba terus berusaha mencakar dan menggigit tubuh beruang tersebut, kalau tidak salah kubaca di buku ensiklopedia Zo beruang itu disebut Kumakuma. Dari jarak beberapa meter, Shino terlihat berusaha menghentikan pergerakan Kumakuka dengan serangganya.

Kiba melompat tinggi dan sudah mengacungkan cakarnya, namun sayang sekali Kumakuma tersebut berhasil melepaskan diri dari kurungan serangga Shino dan malah memukul Kiba sampai terpental.

Aku dan beberapa siswa lainnya sempat memekik terkejut.

Tidak lama setelah itu Anko sensei datang bersama beberapa ular kecil yang menggigiti Kumakuma sampai makhluk tersebut terdiam, sepertinya terkena racun, kemudian mati di tempat.

"Baiklah, Inuzuka Kiba dan Aburame Shino kalian gagal. Segera kembali mendekati pagar pembatas!" suara Anko sensei lagi-lagi menggelegar.

"Ayo Naruto, kita cari Zo," ajakku sambil menarik tangannya.

Aku dan Naruto berjalan sekitar 5 menit dan belum juga menemukan Zo yang menganggur, pasti saja sudah ada kelompok lain yang melawannya.

Tiba-tiba langkah Naruto terhenti.

Aku meliriknya, penasaran dengan apa yang membuatnya berhenti berjalan.

Aku menyamakan arah pandanganku dengan Naruto dan menemukan sepasang gadis yang sedang bertarung melawan Zo berbentuk seperti kelinci berukuran 2,5 meter. Kuingat kembali nama Zo tersebut adalah Rabi.

Sosok Rabi tidak lucu seperti kelinci pada umumnya. Telinganya yang mencuat dan postur tubuhnya memang seperti kelinci, namun matanya yang merah menyala dan cakarnya yang sangat panjang membuat penampilan Rabi sedikit mengerikan.

Kelompok yang sedang bertarung melawan Rabi adalah Hyuuga Hinata dan… aku tidak ingat siapa nama gadis yang menjadi _partner_ nya itu. Ah, seingatku Naruto memang berteman baik dengan gadis berambut indigo itu.

Meski 2 lawan 1, tapi aku dan Naruto tahu Hinata dan _partner_ nya tidak dalam posisi yang menguntungkan.

Kemampuan Hinata adalah mengeluarkan tekanan udara dari kedua telapak tangannya, sedangkan _partner_ nya bisa membuat pedang dari angin.

Ini buruk.

Keduanya adalah tipe penyerang jarak dekat, sedangkan Rabi adalah Zo merepotkan yang selalu melompat-lompat, sulit untuk didekati.

Terlihat jelas sekali kedua gadis tersebut sudah kelelahan dan gemetaran melawan Rabi.

Aku melihat Rabi melompat tinggi dan mengacungkan cakarnya yang panjang tersebut kepada Hinata. Oh tidak, bahkan aku tahu ini sudah terlalu berbahaya.

Aku celingukan mencari Anko sensei atau anggota Magissa Division yang berada di sekitar sini, tapi aku tidak menemukan seorang pun. Sepertinya kami berjalan terlalu jauh dari area yang diperbolehkan oleh Anko sensei.

Tiba-tiba Naruto melepaskan genggaman tangannya dariku dan berlari menuju ke arah Hinata.

"Tunggu—Naruto!" teriakku.

Tapi Naruto sudah berlari dengan sangat cepat menuju Hinata. Segalanya terjadi begitu cepat, aku melihat Naruto mendorong Hinata dari jangkauan cakar Rabi. Untung saja Naruto juga berhasil menghindar dari cakar raksasa tersebut.

Aku melihat Naruto celingukan mencari benda apa pun yang bisa Ia gunakan untuk mengaktifkan kemampuan spesialnya. Namun Ia mengulur terlalu banyak waktu dan kulihat Rabi sudah bersiap-siap untuk mencakar punggung Naruto.

"_Aku harus melakukan sesuatu!"_ hanya itu yang terlintas di otakku saat ini.

Aku mengambil batu berukuran sedang yang ada di dekat kakiku dan melemparkan dengan sekuat tenaga ke arah kepala Rabi.

"Lihat kesini, hei makhluk jelek!" aku berteriak, berharap suara teriakanku dapat menarik perhatian Zo berbulu putih tersebut.

Berhasil.

Rabi memalingkan kepalanya padaku dan mulai melompat-lompat ke arahku.

"_Oh sial, sekarang apa?! Hinata yang bisa mengendalikan kemampuannya saja kalah, apalagi aku!" _

Aku memaksa otakku berpikir lebih keras daripada biasanya.

Tidak. Aku tidak mau mati disini. Pasti ada hal yang bisa aku lakukan… tapi apa?!

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan melihat lagi-lagi Rabi sudah mengacungkan cakarnya di udara.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus dan bisa kulakukan sekarang. Aku berusaha konsentrasi pun percuma, kekuatanku tidak muncul sama sekali. Akhirnya aku memilih untuk menutup kedua mataku dan menutupi wajahku dengan kedua tangan yang disilangkan.

Meski aku tidak siap mati, tapi aku sudah pasrah dengan apa pun yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Namun rasa sakit itu tidak pernah datang.

Aku membuka kedua mataku perlahan dan mendapati Naruto berdiri di depanku dengan tangan kirinya yang terluka karena terkena cakaran Rabi.

Aku melihat darah segarnya mengalir dari garis luka yang baru saja tercipta sedetik yang lalu. Mataku membulat sempurna.

Makhluk kelinci itu menjauhkan diri dariku dan Naruto, seolah mempersiapkan diri untuk melakukan penyerangan selanjutnya.

"Na… Naru… to?" tanyaku terbata-bata. _Shock_ tergambar jelas di wajahku saat ini.

Naruto memutar kepalanya dan tersenyum ala rubah seperti tak terjadi apa-apa, "Sakura-chan, kau tidak terluka, kan?" namun detik berikutnya Naruto terjatuh pada lututnya dan mengerang kesakitan memegangi tangan kirinya.

Aku menatap Naruto dengan ketakutan. Naruto terluka karena melindungiku. Naruto terluka karena menyelamatkanku yang tidak berguna!

Perasaanku bercampur aduk saat ini. Aku kesal, kesal, kesal, dan kesal. Aku kesal pada diriku yang lemah. Aku kesal pada Naruto yang membahayakan dirinya sendiri. Aku kesal pada Zo yang telah melukai Naruto!

Emosi di dalam diriku tidak dapat kukendalikan lagi. Hanya satu yang ada di otakku saat ini.

Aku akan membunuh monster yang telah melukai Naruto.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Tanpa kusadari aku berteriak sekeras yang kubisa. Aku memegangi kepalaku yang terasa sakit karena semua emosi yang meluap-luap saat ini. Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan terus berteriak.

Aku pun mengangkat kepalaku, menatap nanar ke arah Rabi yang tadi menyerang Naruto. Kulihat monster itu terkapar di tanah dan tak dapat bergerak. Tanah berumput yang ada di sekitarnya pun mulai retak dan membuat cekungan lumayan besar, seolah-olah ada benda yang menekan permukaan tanah tersebut kedalam.

Aku terus berteriak dan berteriak, memperbesar cekungan tersebut sampai makhluk besar itu menghilang dari pandanganku.

Kulihat Naruto menatap takjub pada cekungan besar yang ada dihadapannya. Matanya seolah memikirkan sesuatu. Sedetik kemudian Naruto berlari ke arah cekungan besar itu sambil membawa sebuah pedang di tangan kanannya. Ia mengeluarkan kemampuannya dan membakar pedang tersebut dalam kobaran api lalu melemparkannya sekuat tenaga kedalam cekungan tersebut.

Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi, dan aku tidak bisa mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Karena pada detik berikutnya, tubuhku tiba-tiba terasa lemas dan pandanganku mulai dipenuhi dengan bintik-bintik berwarna hitam.

Aku merasakan tubuhku mulai terjatuh dan pandanganku semakin mengabur. Indra pendengaranku pun mulai sayup-sayup, tapi satu suara yang kudengar sebelum kesadaranku hilang sepenuhnya.

"Sakura-chan!"

To be continue…

**Author's Note : Fuwaaa! Akhirnya fanfic fantasy pertama Aria selesai! XD Fanfic ini tercipta dari mulai pembuatan sketsa sampai pengetikan hanya dalam kurun waktu 24 jam hahaha… biasanya Aria kalau bikin fanfic tuh bisa berhari-hari, lho! #seems bangga#**

**Aria mohon maaf karena malah bikin fic baru bukannya lanjutin yang sebelumnya… ini wabah WB belum ilang-ilang soalnya T-T) *hiks***

**Seperti fanfic Aria yang sebelumnya, judul chapter juga diambil dari judul lagu anime. Kali ini "To The Beginning – Kalafina" OST anime Fate/Zero. **

**Untuk judul "Sakura ****Peripéteia" Aria ambil dari bahasa Yunani dimana Peripéteia artinya Petualangan :)**

**Istilah Magissa, Zo, dan Fotia juga Aria comot dari bahasa Yunani. Gatau kenapa lagi ingin aja nyantumin bahasa asing di fanfic XD Mungkin biar kedengerannya keren? #plak**

**Di chapter 1 ini memang Aria sengaja gak jelasin banyak tentang cerita ini, biar penjelasan mengalur di chapter-chapter depan :3 Tapi kalau ada pertanyaan, silakan tulis aja di kolom review! XD**

**Dimohon review nya ya, bukan flame nya! XD**

**Sign **

**-Aria desu-**


End file.
